


Puppy Love

by Dazeventura6



Series: The adventures of Tino, Oreo and Curie [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abandoned puppies, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Puppies find homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer finds some abandoned puppies and much cuteness ensues.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> For Susspencer. Happy Birthday! Hope this little bit of fluff is exactly what you wanted for your birthday.

         Spencer was early, as usual, and taking the time to enjoy the coffee from his favorite coffee shop on his way to the base from the Metro station when he heard a soft whine. He didn’t pay any attention till he heard it again, a little louder and closer to him. He stopped and tried to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, finally figuring out that it was originating in the alleyway up ahead.  
         It sounded like there was an animal in distress and he wasn’t sure if he should go any closer as he didn’t have the best track record with animals. Hotch used to joke about the Reid effect with kids and pets. Still, when the animal whined again he moved forwards to see a small cardboard box jammed into the side of a dumpster. Carefully opening the box, he looked inside to see several wriggling, furry little bodies.  
        The tiny creatures seemed so cold and miserable that he felt for them as he wondered what kind of person would just abandon them like that. He picked up the box carefully so as not to upset the creatures while calling Garcia on his cell.

“Garcia, I need a favor,” he said, balancing the box between a knee and one hand.

“Anything for you, my baby genius,” Garcia replied in her usual bubbly manner.

“Ummm, could you tell me where the nearest vet or pet store is to the base?” he asked, making his way out of the alley with the box under his arm.

“Vet? Pet store? Something you want to tell me Boy Wonder?” Garcia asked even as her fingers flew, searching for the nearest ones. He could hear the mounting excitement in her tone.

“I just found a box of abandoned…..puppies, I think?” Spencer said, slightly uncertain as to the species of the furry bundles inside the box. “Yeah, I see wagging tails…definitely puppies.”

“Aww, those poor babies! How can people be so cruel? Do you want me to come help you with them? I’m already at the office but I can come meet you,” Garcia offered, “Also, I have the vet’s address.”

“Thanks, Garcia. Could you meet me at the vet’s? Text me the address,” Spencer said gratefully, before hanging up and putting away his phone so he could use both hands to carry the box. It was getting quite unwieldy as the puppies inside started wriggling and moving around.

      When he heard his phone chime he stopped and checked the address, then made his way toward the location. Luckily it was only a couple of blocks away so he hurried towards it. When he reached the vet’s office he found Garcia just pulling into the parking lot. After cooing over the puppies for a few minutes she dragged him into the office and asked to see the vet. Luckily it was early enough in the morning that there were no other furry patients to see, so they could go right in. Once inside the office, the vet carefully examined the tiny creatures.

“I don’t really know anything about puppies or dogs. I wasn’t sure if there was anything wrong with them so I brought them straight here. I ah, I found them behind a dumpster off Main Street,” Spencer mumbled, babbling nervously about his tiny charges, “Are they alright?”

“Breathe Spencer, breathe,” Penelope said, smiling and patting her young colleague on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. Spencer smiled sheepishly back at her then looked expectantly at the vet, who was still checking them over.

“It looks like you have two dogs and one bitch here. They seem to be in good health, just a little dirty and hungry,” the vet said as he finished the examination.

“What can I feed them? Are they old enough to be weaned?” Spencer asked.

“Oh yes. They’re fine for puppy food, and even a little milk occasionally. Someone probably didn’t know what to do with the puppies once they were weaned and just abandoned them. It happens more often than we’d like,” the vet said sadly, putting the puppies back in the box so Spencer could easily transport them.

“Thank you. I’m hoping we can find homes for them. My job doesn’t exactly allow for pets, so if you know anyone who wants some could you let us know? If we don’t find anyone by the end of the day we’ll take them to the shelter. Maybe they’ll have better luck,” Spencer said as he scooped up the box, the puppies securely inside.

After a quick trip to the pet store for puppy food and cleaning supplies, they headed back to the office; they were already running a little late. Once they arrived, they found an empty men’s room and Garcia helped Spencer clean up the puppies till they ended up with three clean black and white balls of friendly, wriggling fur. They fed the puppies some food, which the little ones enthusiastically gobbled up, and then they took them to the bullpen, leaving the box and supplies in Garcia’s office.  
***********************  
Morgan and Prentiss had noticed that Reid wasn’t at his desk as usual and were just wondering where he might have gone when Hotch came out of his office and looked around, obviously searching for someone.

“Have either of you seen Reid?” he asked.

“No Hotch, I don’t think he’s come in yet. His bag isn’t there,” Morgan answered.

       Hotch looked concerned, “He left early this morning. Said he wanted to get some work done before everyone arrived.” He was pulling out his phone to call his lover and make sure he was alright when he saw his wayward boyfriend hurrying into the room clutching something to his chest, followed closely by Garcia.

        Hotch couldn’t help staring at a slightly damp Spencer Reid tenderly holding a puppy in his arms. It was a sight he’d never seen and never thought he’d see, for that matter.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late but I got waylaid by these little guys and I had to take them to the vet,” Spencer said as he put his satchel down and flung himself into his seat, still cuddling the puppy close. He looked up to find everybody staring at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face? I just cleaned this little one up and I might have gotten some on me,” Spencer said, looking around at all the eyes staring at him before his gaze landed on Garcia’s amused face.

“No my baby genius, they’re staring because you’re carrying a puppy,” Garcia said as she came to stand next to him, the other two pups nestled in her arms.

Hotch couldn’t help thinking that his lover looked adorable carrying the tiny ball of fur, nuzzling it close with a big grin spread across his face.

Meanwhile, one of the puppies wriggled out of Garcia’s hold and landed on the ground in a tumble of legs before scrambling up and tearing off towards the double doors at the entrance to the bullpen--just as Rossi was entering. Puppy and man collided, and both went down with Dave ending up on his back cursing as the puppy climbed all over him till it reached his face, which it proceeded to lick thoroughly until the man’s cursing turned to laughter. The laughter was echoed by the other occupants of the room, everyone clearly amused at the sight of the great Rossi felled by a tiny puppy.

Still laughing, Rossi stood and scooped the puppy up so it could continue to lick his face as he walked towards his team, all of whom were looking highly amused.

“So, who does this little guy belong to then?” Rossi asked, smiling down at the puppy who was wriggling determinedly, trying to get free.

“You, if you want him. I found these three on my way into work this morning. Took them to the vet and they’re fine. They just need good homes,” Reid said, grinning at Rossi, sure that the man wouldn’t be able to resist considering the way he was looking at the puppy.

“Hmmm. Maybe Mudgey would like a little playmate,” Rossi said as the puppy suddenly gave up wriggling with a huge yawn and settled in to sleep in the crook of his arm.

“Awww. Would you look at that? He knows he’s found his human,” Garcia cooed, reaching forward to stroke the puppy’s silky head. The puppy opened one eye and gave her hand a sleepy lick before going back to sleep.

Rossi looked very pleased with himself as he carried the little dog with him into his office. Meanwhile, the puppy Reid was carrying had snuggled up in his lap and gone to sleep, and the genius carefully maneuvered himself so he could work at his desk without disturbing the animal.

“So, either of you wants a puppy?” Reid asked, nodding toward the dogs, “We have two more that need good homes.”

“Naah man, Clooney is more than enough for me. Besides, are you sure it’s two? That one there seems very comfortable right where it is,” Morgan said, smirking at the sight of Spencer--who was normally so uncomfortable around animals--cuddling the puppy in his lap.

“Her,” Spencer corrected him, “This one’s a girl, and the other two are boys. The vet told us.”

“You know...we could keep her if we wanted, Spencer. I’m sure Jessica wouldn’t mind watching her for us when we’re away, and you know Jack would love to have a dog around,” Hotch said, coming down the stairs to stand next to his lover and stare at the little furry bundle in his lap.

“No, it’s ok. It’s not fair to Jessica to ask her to look after a dog as well as our son,” Spencer answered, looking wistfully down at the puppy and stroking its head.

“Well, I don’t think Sergio would like sharing space with a dog. He’s very much a solitary soul,” Emily said.  
Just then Henry bounced into the room, followed by JJ and Will, who was carrying Michael. Henry bounced up to the young genius but stopped short when he caught sight of the puppy in his lap.

“What’s that, Uncle Spencer?” Henry asked, peering curiously at the tiny dog, “Why do you have a puppy here?”

“This one and the one Aunt Penny is holding are all alone and looking for a good home where people will love them,” Spencer explained, smiling at the boy.

Henry immediately rounded on his parents and excitedly asked, “Can we take one mama?! Can we? Can we? Pleeeease? I’ll feed him and brush him and take him for walks. I’ll take good care of him and love him, I promise!” the boy pleaded.

Will chuckled at his son’s expression and looked teasingly at his wife.

“What do you say, mama? Can we?” he asked, smirking at JJ.

“Well, you’re the one who’ll end up doing most of the work,” JJ shrugged, smiling back, “If you’re ok with it I am.”

“Yay! I got a new puppy today! I got a new puppy today!” Henry sang, practically dancing around the bullpen with joy, his eyes fixed on the puppy in Garcia’s arms. Noticing where the boy was looking, Garcia reached down to hand the puppy to her godson, who cradled the little thing carefully in his arms while looking completely smitten.  
JJ and Will smiled down at their son as he cuddled his new pet, crooning and talking to it.

“What are you guys doing here this morning?” Emily asked, looking at Will and the boys.

“I got something for Henry to use at daycare and left it in my office. He needs it today, so it’s bring your kids to work day. And apparently, adopt a puppy day,” JJ answered with a smile.

JJ walked into her office to find the package and handed it to Will, then he left with the kids, promising to stop at the pet store on the way home. Henry was reluctant to part with his new pet, but he left with many backward glances once JJ promised to bring the pup home with her in the evening.

Meanwhile, the puppy on Spencer’s lap woke up, stretched, yawned and jumped down from his lap despite his attempts to grab it before it fell. She seemed, however, content to sniff around Spencer’s desk until she decided to attack Hotch’s shoe laces, pouncing and growling at them to the amusement of the profilers watching.

The team decided that the puppies might cause too much chaos in the bullpen, and so gathered them up, along with a box that JJ unearthed along with some newspapers and moved them to the conference room, where most of them then stayed to do their work.

Every time Hotch entered the room the little girl puppy would race up to him and pounce on his shoes, making everyone laugh. The rest of the time she seemed content to nap next to wherever Spencer was working, or tussle with her brothers.

Hotch walked over to his lover and settled his hand on his shoulder as he dropped off some files for the genius to evaluate.

“You know, she looks like she’s not going to let you go so easy. You might not have a choice in the matter,” Hotch murmured, looking down at the puppy currently worrying his laces.

Spencer looked down at the pup as well, smiling wryly.

“Well, she is a cute little thing...and like you said, Jack would love to have a dog.”

“Why don’t I ask Jess if she would mind watching a dog for us?” Aaron asked.

“Ummm, maybe. I don’t know...” Spencer hedged.

Aaron just gave his shoulder a pat and smiled at him before leaving the room, the puppy trailing after him, attacking his shoes.

When Spencer got up to get himself a cup of coffee, the puppy quickly chased after him and stopped in front of the door, turning to face him, patently unwilling to let him pass. When he stopped in front of her, she put a paw on his shoe and barked up at him as though asking him where he thought he was going.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Looks like this one has claimed you as her human Pretty Boy; and she’s decided that she’s the boss of you,” Morgan laughed.

Spencer chuckled as he scooped the bossy little puppy into his arms, taking her with him to get his coffee.

When Aaron saw him juggling coffee cup and puppy he smiled to himself, finding it absolutely adorable that the little puppy had charmed his lover so easily. He quickly placed a call to Jessica to ask her if she would mind if they adopted the pup.

Jessica was more than happy to help as she loved dogs and had no way of keeping one in her own apartment. They decided that they would surprise Jack with the puppy in the evening.

Aaron walked down to meet his lover in the break room.

“So…Jessica’s happy to watch her for us when we’re away. Now you just need to think of a name for her,” Aaron said, smiling fondly at the sight of the genius with the puppy enthusiastically licking his face.

“Really? Uh…..well, I was thinking we could call her Curie…..you know, for Madame Curie. But really, Jack should have a say in naming her too,” Spencer said, trying to evade the pup’s wet tongue.

And that’s the story of how Curie found her home.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series that I will update whenever the muse allows. I'm not one for fluff usually so it probably won't be very often.   
> Betaed by the lovely GhostInTheBAU


End file.
